dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian (T.V Series)
Guardian is an American superhero television series developed by Salim Akil, airing on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character of the same name, created by Marv Wolfman. It stars Tyrese Gibson as the title character alongside Adrian Holmes, Grant Gustin, Marvin Krondon Jones III, and Chirara Ann McLane. The series sees James Olsen trying to protect his city to escape Superman's shadow. It is developed by Salim Akil and monitored by Marv Wolfman. It airs in 2011 Cast * Tyrese Gibson as James 'Jimmy' Olsen/Guardian * Grant Gustin as Winn Schott Jr. * China Anne McClain as Kelly Olsen * Marvin Krondon Jones III as Steven Mandragora * Nicholas Braun as Sebastian Cardena * Adrian Holmes as Captain Frank Pike Recurring * Willow Smith as Keisha Carr- 5/13 * Skye P. Marshall as Diana Fowler * William Catlett as Ivan Evans / Ebon * Charlbi Dean Kriek as Aurora * Anthony Reynolds as Lieutenant Kurt Bowman * Erik Mendenhall as Joey Lombardi * Naya Rivera as Yolanda Montez * Jordan Calloway as Khalil Payne * Chantal Thuy as Grace Choi * Jill Scott as Evelyn Welles / Malware Episodes # "Homecoming"- Twenty-four year old James Olsen tries to forget the months where he was tortured by Lex Luthor before being finally rescued by the Metropolis P.D. led by Dan Turpin. Olsen then moves back to National City to be with his sister and foster father Frank Pike. James has bound that National City is just like Metropolis except without Superman. Olsen is thrown a welcome home party hosted by his best friend Sebastian Cardena as well as catching up with his younger sister Jessica. Everyone has noticed that he hasn't been the same since the incident, and Olsen lies about his experiences. He tries to reconcile with his former girlfriend Lucy Lane, who is angry at Olsen for breaking up with her. Olsen contacts Superman, who speeds in and takes him to a building where he announces his intentions to fight crime. Clark reveals that when he first started fighting crime, he had a mentor and had a team to back him up if things got rough. He also tells James to not rush out in the field, instead train in order to get stronger. Kelly, gets in trouble at a club owned by a gang called the "100"and James rescues her. He begins to train with his friend Winn Schott Jr. and tells him he wants to fight crime against Captain Pike's wishes. Winn reluctantly makes a suit for James that he uses to go after corrupt millionaire Tim Paul, who has abducted his boss Cat Grant. It is revealed that he put out a hit on Cat since she is planning to expose Paul's illegal business deal. With help from Winn, Olsen rescues Cat and obtains Paul's confession and gives an audio recording of it to Captain Pike, who becomes determined to arrest him, especially when Guardian gives a recording vowing to be a beacon of hope. # "Cut Off"- Criminals, including the Bratva, Italians, and the Triads, have taken advantage of Jump City's circumstances since the arrest of Tim Paul. The crime lord Steven Mandragora comes up with the idea of kidnapping a young boy in order to lure the Guardian into a trap. James assures his foster father that he isn't connected to the new vigilante who has been fighting crime. However, he learns that the 100 are still running prostitutes at the Seahorse Motel and that his sister and her friend are being targeted as witnesses. James asks Winn to help him find Ivan, the one who kidnapped Cat, by hacking the police's database. LaWanda, a former friend of Captain Pike, tries to free her daughter from the grip of the 100 and he promises to help her. LaWanda is killed when she confronts Lala at the Seahorse Motel. Blaming himself for her death, James throws aside his concerns and prepares to go after the 100. Now , after failing to rescue the kidnapped boy, a severely injured James is found in a dumpster by medical doctor Amelia Hamilton . Meanwhile, Sarah's father, Deputy Chief Lionel Simms , attempts to comfort Sarah following her recent traumatic experiences. Hamilton takes James to her apartment, tends to his wounds, and removes his face mask, discovering his identity. James discovers that a mobster named Daniel Scott is searching the building under orders from White giving Hamilton enough time to hide James and convince Scott that she knows nothing. However, James overpowers Scott and takes him to the roof after realizing that Scott doesn't believe her. James and Hamilton torture him into revealing the boy's location, before James pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. He barely survives. James enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him just before the police arrive. Using his connections with Pike's right hand man Lieutenant Kurt Bowman (Anthony Reynolds) after the Seahorse Motel was shut down, Mandragora gets access to Ivan's cell and strangles him with only one hand # "A Matter of Family"-James decides to help Pike and the N.C.P.D. stop a group of bank robbers nicknamed by reporter Cat Grant as the Combatants. Victor deduces that the robbers are actually a family unit, and that the leader Derek McLean worked for Luthor Corp before Lex Luthor outsourced 1500 jobs to China and the McLean family lost their home as a result. Feeling guilty, James tries to persuade Derek to right his own wrongs, but learns that the family are going to rob another bank. During James' confrontation, Derek is fatally shot by White's associate Ronnie Dyer. Outraged by all this, James goes after Dyer as the Experiment with Sampson and forces him to reveal his employer, Steven Mandragora, who wanted revenge on the gang for robbing one of his banks. Knowing that White would be angry, Dyer commits suicide rather than face the consequences of this. Cardena meanwhile tries to prove his love for Lucy by throwing a fundraiser for the FBI. Pike and Olsen manage to regain their emotional connection. # "Search and Destroy"-Winn and Olsen are unable to find any record of Mandragora. Mandragora's right hand man Joey Lombardi informs the Bratva of an offer White has made to help with their operations, given their recent failures. Angered at this apparent slight, they attempt to stop Guardian once and for all by visiting Scott in the hospital. After Scott tells them of Hamilton, they send men to kidnap her, however, she manages to contact Olson in time to alert him of her kidnapping. The Bratva attempt to torture Olson's name out of Montez, but Olson arrives and defeats the gangsters. Seeing the aftermath of this, the Bratva decide to agree to Mandragora's offer, with Viktor going to tell White personally, by barging into the restaurant where Mandragora is having dinner with an art gallery curator named Alyssa Marsdin. White takes a confused Marsdin home, and angered at this intrusion and embarrassment, Mandragora beheads Viktor and orders, Lombardi, to send the body to Ishmael Gregor. # "Burn In Hell"-Mandragora explains the situation to his allies, including Chien Na Wei, of whom he asks a special favor. Another vigilante appears in Jump City and kidnaps one of slumlord Jubal Slade who had charges dropped against him because he was able to pay off the District Attorney. The new vigilante, who is identified as Edward Lyteer kills the slumlord over a live broadcast. The former kills several prosecutors the same way before going after Lucy. Olson finds that Lyteer is using an abandoned subway car, and Olson is able to catch the car and talk Falk out of it. Later after turning Lyteer over to the NCPD, the vigilante realizes Detective Harry Stein and Lieutenant Bowman are corrupt when he hears them kill a member of the Bratva. Olson later incapacitates Bowman and uses his cell phone to find Ishmael. Mandragora pays Leonoid Kovar to reveal to him that he killed Viktor, and as they prepare for war against Mandragora, their forces are destroyed in a suicide attack by the Triads. Ishmael survives, but Guardian finds him, as they are surrounded by Bowman and the police. # "Pity Party"-Guardian akes out the police when they try to kill Ishmael on Mandragora's orders, and he takes Ishmael to an abandoned warehouse, hoping for answers about Mandragora, while Sebastian and Lucy are injured in the bombings. With Hamilton's help, Victor cauterizes Ishmael 's wounds, alerting Lionel Simms to their presence. Pike calls in Ishmael and Guardian's location, and the warehouse is soon surrounded. Stein and Bowman take control of the situation and await Mandragora's orders. Mandragora communicates to the Guardian by police radio, telling him of his admiration for what the vigilante is trying to do, even though it clashes with Mandragora's own plans to save the city. White then frames Mandragora by having a police sniper fire on other officers from the roof of the warehouse, including Stein, as Cat and the media look on. Ishmael , in return of Olson avenging Viktor's death, gives him information on Humprey Dumpler-the accountant for all of White's operations – before giving his life so that Olson can escape. # "Bludhaven"-Olson goes to Bludhaven to track down Humprey Dumpler but ends up assisting the Bludhaven Police Department with arresting Erin McKillen, leader of the Irish mafia. During her trial where Dick Grayson and Luke Fox are providing their testimonies, McKillen gets killed by someone dressed as Guardian and the public believes the culprit to be Guardian. Olson learns of this and believes he is being framed which is why he tries to clear his name and Dick decides to go after the Guardian as Night Wing. Guardian manages to escape after injuring Night Wing during the fight. However, Dick is rescued by Luke before the police can find him. Luke explains to Night Wing that he had the Guardian used to kill McKillen analyzed and discovered it was different than the ones that the Guardian uses. Olson learns from FBI Special Agent Cameron Chase that he was framed by a mercenary named Malcolm Merlyn, who he has been trying track and goes by the name Komodo. Dick and Olson both then learn that Merlyn was hired by Two-Face to assassinate her. They both managed to take down Two-Face and Guardian asks Night Wing to tell him about where he can find Humprey Dumpler, which surprises Night Wing. In flashbacks, Harvey Dent was once a successful defense attorney whose clientele includes twin sisters from the McKillen crime family, Shannon and Erin. The sisters coerce Dent to become their family's legal retainer for life. They then place a contract on James Gordon and his entire family, despite Dent's protestations. The Gordons survive the attempt on their lives, but Dent, trapped by attorney-client confidentiality, is unable to dissuade the McKillens from continuing their lethal vendetta. The violent attempt on the Gordons' lives prompts Bruce Wayne to use his resources to initiate and fund Dent's campaign for district attorney. Dent becomes D.A. and has the McKillen sisters prosecuted and sentenced to life in prison. After Shannon commits suicide, Erin escapes by switching places with her sister's Global Groupse. Blaming Dent for her sister's death, Erin breaks into Dent's house, kills his lover Gilda Gold in front of him, and pours acid on his face, transforming him into Two-Face.